


all work, no play

by swimwhim



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, a make out scene, also u can vvvvvvv clearly tell i've never been kissed in this fic, and that's just a big Yike for me, basically what i think would've happened if big red hadn't walked in on rini, but uhmmmm i did this anyway so, in s1e8, not explicit but yes, what do u want from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimwhim/pseuds/swimwhim
Summary: Because that’s what she’s supposed to do, right? She’s supposed to pull away, and tell him that this was a mistake, and that they were never getting back together. Right?But then Ricky’s lips quickly curve into a small grin before falling again, and Nini doesn’t care anymore.(basically what i hope would've happened if big red didn't interrupt the rini kiss in ep8)
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 41
Kudos: 380





	all work, no play

“Ah, yes, Minnie Mouse, your first crush,” Nini mutters, looking down at the piano. She can’t look at him. She really _can’t_.

Because, _well_ , she _likes_ this. She likes their back and forth, and she likes feeling at ease around him. She likes all of it. And if she looks at him, the feelings she’s been trying to push away for the past few months will finally be… _real_. And after what happened over the summer, she can’t let them be _real_.

Ricky laughs, and looks to Nini, eyes full of adoration, like they always are. And without thinking he says, “well, actually she was my second.”

Nini looks up at him.

And it’s all _real_ again.

Ricky tries to force himself to smile, but he _can’t_. He doesn’t know if she’s annoyed with him, or amused. _Why did I say that why did I say that why did I say―_

An apology is on his lips when Nini reaches up and places her hands on the side of his face. _Holy shit_.

And in seconds they’re kissing, Nini wrapping her arms around Ricky’s shoulders, Ricky instantly grabbing onto her hips and pulling her closer. The feeling isn’t exactly _new_. They know what each other taste like, and they know the feeling of having their hands on each other. They know what the other likes, and what they don’t. Yet somehow, this kiss feels _different_.

It’s _harder_ , and _rough_ , and all Nini wants is to _keep kissing him_. She doesn’t remember ever feeling this… _desperate_ before.

Ricky’s hands roam her hips, and up her back, clearly not knowing what to do with himself. This is all new territory. _Before_ , he knew exactly what to do. _Before_ , he knew how to make Nini giggle and look at him with so much _love_ in her eyes. But this is _now_ , and all he can think about is messing this up. And _god_ , he does not want to mess this up.

Suddenly, whilst Nini was trying to move around to get more comfortable, the piano makes a noise that kind of sounds like _“KAMURPH”_ , and Nini jumps away from Ricky, falling into the piano, and eventually landing on the floor.

Ricky cringes and stands up, offering her his hand. Nini gives him a shy smile, and takes it, letting him pull her up off the floor. They’re inches apart once more, and Ricky’s grin turns sheepish as he waits for Nini to pull away.

Because that’s what she’s supposed to do, right? She’s supposed to pull away, and tell him that this was a mistake, and that they were never getting back together. _Right_?

But then Ricky’s lips quickly curve into a small grin before falling again, and Nini _doesn’t care anymore_.

In one swift movement Nini wraps her arms around Ricky’s neck again, and pulls him down to her lips. Ricky grins even harder than he was before, when Nini starts tugging on his jacket, and without ever separating, somehow they push it to the ground, and Ricky’s hands move to hold Nini’s face.

Their kiss slows, and Ricky rests his forehead against hers, refusing to open his eyes in fear that this is some kind of sick dream, and he’s going to wake up any second still single and away from Nini. But then he feels her fingers slowly moving across his cheek, and he can’t help but let out a small sigh at her soft touch.

When he finally opens his eyes, he finds Nini staring back at him. _You’re so fucking gorgeous,_ he thinks. He gives her a quick smirk and before Nini can even move to kiss him again, he turns his head, and starts kissing the crook of her neck.

Nini lets out a quiet gasp, and tugs him closer, which just gives Ricky more confidence and motivation, and he starts sucking harder on her skin. Before either of them realize, Nini’s back is gently pushed into one of the walls of the older theatre, and Ricky tries to pull away and ask if she’s alright, but Nini’s pushes him back down to her neck, not wanting him to _ever_ stop kissing her.

At least, until Ricky’s phone lets out a quiet _ding!_ about four times in a row.

The first time, Nini barely even heard it, too focused on _good_ she was feeling.

The second time, she chose to _ignore ignore ignore_ , because Ricky was _kissing_ her, and didn’t she just say she never wants him to stop?

The third time, she groaned in annoyance, but Ricky misheard that as a sound of pleasure, and pulled away to smirk at Nini, before kissing her on the mouth again, and slowly making her way down her jaw.

And the fourth time… well…

“Ricky, maybe you should answer that,” Nini mutters, as Ricky leaves love bites trailing down her skin. _Fuck_. She forces herself to ignore the pure ecstasy she’s feeling to say, “it could be important.”

Once again, Ricky pulls away, but this time to give her a look of confusion. “Nothing could be more important than this.” He doesn’t wait for a reaction before leaning forward to kiss her lips, and he smirks when he feels her grin. But, of course, she presses her hands into his chest, and forces him away.

They’re both clearly disappointed, but at Nini’s insistent look, Ricky sighs, and walks over to where he left his phone on the piano. _“This better be an emergency,"_ he mutters under his breath, and Nini lets out a small giggle, still leaning into the wall. As Ricky types in his phone’s password, he looks up and gives the girl a small, confident smirk.

_BIG RED:_ we’re ordering pizza, pepperoni and soy cheese okay?

_BIG RED:_ i’m taking ur silence as a yes

_BIG RED:_ ok why aren’t you responding weirdo

_BIG RED:_ o_O helloooooooo ricky bowennnnn best friend of mineeeee

Ricky rolls his eyes at his best friend’s dramatics, and calls him, putting him on speaker. Nini gives him a look of confusion, and Ricky gestures for her to wait a second.

_“Ricky?”_

“Hey, Big Red, sorry it took me so long to respond, me and Nini kinda got distracted.”

This is when Nini’s relaxed stance against the wall turns tense, and she glares at her ex boyfriend (are they _still_ exes after what just happened?).

Ricky smirks at this and continues, “uh, Nini, you hungry?”

Nini glares at him once more and feigns innocence, “uh, not really.”

“Yeah, me neither.” He winks at her and that’s when Nini finally relaxes, playfully rolling her eyes. “But uh, we’re gonna be a while, okay, so, no need to worry about us.”

Big Red sounds suspicious as he asks, _“uh… and why is that?”_

Ricky shrugs, almost as if the boy was in the room with them. “We decided to run a few other scenes too. You know, all about work and no play.”

Nini holds back a laugh as the line goes silent.

Big Red finally murmurs, _“you’re so fuckin’ weird,”_ before hanging up.

As Ricky puts his phone back on the piano, and walks over to lock the entrance door in case Big Red or anyone else in the cast decided to check up on them, Nini pulls her hair out of her bun, letting out a sigh of relief.

Ricky turns back around and almost does a double take at the change of hairstyles, but tries to keep up his confident and _cool_ persona. “By the way, the _important thing_ was about pizza.”

Nini playfully rolls her eyes, and tugs on his shirt, pulling him close to her again. Ricky, not expecting this, gives her a shocked expression, and Nini just raises her eyebrows, smirking at the boy.

“Whatever,” she says, her eyes trailing across his face. “Now that your phone is gonna stop _ringing_ ―”

“―and the door is locked,” he adds.

At that, Nini’s eyes light up. “ _And_ the door is locked… let’s get back to business.”

Ricky leans closer, “yeah, I mean, all work and no play… right?”

Nini pushes her head forward, and barely whispers, “ _right_ ,” before pushing her lips against his.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu first fanfic i'm posting on here kinda nervous o_O but uhm i hope u enjoyed and u can vvv clearly tell my lack of physical experience and i really just did my best, but, lemme know what u thought :)))


End file.
